


Shoma Hates the Dentist

by Yuzusholuv



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Brief mention of needles, Dentist, M/M, Pain Killers, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzusholuv/pseuds/Yuzusholuv
Summary: Shoma hates the dentist.He hates the dentist a lot. Why wouldn’t he? He hates needles and the dentist puts them into his mouth. He really, really hates the dentist—which is why he always forces someone to come with him when he absolutely has to go.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Shoma Hates the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shomaun_ho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomaun_ho/gifts).

> Why. Why does the most RANDOM thing inspire fic.
> 
> Given to the lovely shomaun_ho for daily discussing the most ridiculous things with me.

Shoma hates the dentist. 

He hates the dentist a lot. Why wouldn’t he? He hates needles and the dentist puts them into his mouth. He really, really hates the dentist—which is why he always forces someone to come with him when he absolutely has to go. And that is why Itsuki is with him now, slumped in a hard plastic chair and periodically rolling his eyes as Shoma sulks. His visit had not been good. He made it through the exam well enough, but his heart had sunk when the dentist had explained that he would need to have surgery to take his wisdom teeth out. The dentist could see the panic in his face even as Itsuki snorted a laugh. Shoma glared at him. 

“It isn’t a major surgery, they don't even have to put you under. You can be awake the entire time.”

Shoma swallowed. “Do I have to be awake? They can knock me out, right?”

“It isn't necessary, but yes, they can put you under too.”

Shoma nodded, relieved. He was still nervous but the thought of being awake while they…too much. 

The rest was a flurry of activity, setting up the surgery for the next day. He had to have it quickly since he needed to fly to Switzerland soon. He decidedly marked the box that let him sleep through it. 

He spent the rest of his night sitting in Yuzuru’s arms on his couch and pouting. He could tell Yuzuru was trying to hold back chuckles while assuring Shoma that he will be okay, that this is a common surgery, that he won’t remember it at all. Shoma was trying not to cry.

He really hates the dentist.

**

He is very quiet all morning. He just sits staring blankly ahead until it's time to leave. He hugs Yuzuru too tightly and for too long, until Itsuki’s moaning becomes too much to ignore. Shoma is terrified but refuses to admit it, sitting in stiff silence all the way to the office. Blanking out all of Itsuki’s ribbing. In the waiting room he fidgets endlessly; bouncing his knee, hand at his mouth, chewing his nails, picking the skin around them until it bleeds. And then they call his name.  
He's nauseous as he sits in the chair, squeezing his eyes closed as they insert a needle. Staring terrified at the surgeon as they tell him what is going on. The last thing he remembers is the panic setting in, and then the strange sensation that he is floating away. Then nothing.

**

There is something soft and warm in his arms. Shoma presses his head heavily against it. Yes, very soft. He likes it. After a while he is able to open his eyes to see what it is. A little brown bear. Fighting hard to lift his head, he starts tearing up. They gave him a bear. He loves it. He's going to take really good care of it. He hears a laugh from somewhere but ignores it as he curls back up around the small thing. Need to keep it safe. He sits like that alternating between hugging the bear and moving it around with tired limbs. He knows Itsuki is in the room, but he has something more important to pay attention to at the moment. He clutches the bear to his chest quickly and softly apologizes for being too rough with him when the door opens and the scary person walks in. He asks how he's doing and Shoma just nods. Nervous. Protecting his charge. The man smiles at him and turns to his brother to give instructions on how Shoma needs to care for himself. Shoma just tunes it out, turning back to the bear, making sure it's okay. 

Itsuki taps him on the shoulder and tells him it’s time to go. He gently sets Aiko down and pats his head as he accepts the jacket from Itsuki and puts it on with great effort, before turning around to put Aiko into his jacket to keep him warm in the cold. To his horror, he sees the surgeon walking out of the room, carrying Aiko.

“No. Where is he going?”

“Shoma let’s go. Yuzuru is waiting at home for you, don’t you want to see him?”

“But where is he taking my bear?”

“It isn't your bear? You kept trying to pick at your mouth so they put it in your arms to distract you.”

Shoma starts tearing up. They took it away from him.

“But I love him”

“Oh god,” Itsuki mutters under his breath, “c’mon Shoma, time to go home.” Itsuki physically guides him from the office as tears start to fall down his cheeks. 

Shoma hates the dentist.

** 

By the time Itsuki gets the two of them home, Shoma has at least stopped crying. He walks into their house with his head down before he feels a push at his back and he stumbles forward, then feels arms wrap around him as he crashes into something solid. 

“Welcome home.”

Shoma looks up and sees Yuzuru smiling down at him. He gasps and stares.

“Hmm? What's wrong Sho?”

“You’re beautiful,” he slurs and Itsuki barks a laugh.

“One hug from your boyfriend and you forget all about your precious bear. I can’t. He’s all yours Yuzuru.”

Shoma face falls immediately upon hearing his words. Tears coming back. “Aiko….” he hugs Yuzu tight as tears start to fall again. 

“What bear. Itsuki? What happened.” 

Everything is muffled and Shoma starts crying into Yuzurus chest. He feels his fingers soothing his hair as Itsuki tells Yuzuru about his bear.

“Oh sweetheart. It's okay. Let's let you rest now okay?”

Yuzuru leads Shoma to the couch and helps him lay down, then covers him up with a soft blanket. Shoma's still upset, but he lets Yuzuru calm him until he falls asleep to the gentle strokes of Yuzuru's hands.

When he wakes up a couple hours later it's deja vu. His arms are once again wrapped around something soft, but there is a pain in his mouth. He opens his eyes much quicker this time and sees that the bear in his arms is quite familiar.

“Yuzuru?”

“Oh you’re awake!’ He hears him call from somewhere out of sight. 

Shoma softly looks at the Pooh in his arms until he hears a familiar coo. Looking up he sees Yuzuru standing there with two cups in hand.

“I thought you would be thirsty, and I have your pain killers too, because I'm sure what they gave you has worn off by now.” He sets the mugs down and takes the bottle out of his pants.

“Yes. Please.” Shoma croaks, placing the Pooh softly to the side and sitting up, taking the offered medicine and mug from him and swallowing the pills quickly. 

“Can I sit with you? Want to watch a movie?”

Shoma nods and shuffles a bit more down the couch so Yuzuru can sit. It takes a little manoeuvring, but they eventually settle, Yuzu lounged against the armrest and Shoma leaning back against him. Pulling the blanket up and taking Pooh from the side, Shoma holds it close as Yuzuru starts the movie, then wraps his arms around him. 

“You’re better than a bear,” Shoma sighs feeling encircled in love and warmth.

Shoma hates the dentist. But he loves Yuzuru.


End file.
